


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [22]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim discovers Nico after he attempts suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"Nico?"

Prim pushes the door open to the room she shares with Nico and stares. 

Nico's slumped near the bed with a knife nearby and there's blood, so much blood. "Nico?" She runs over to him and gently shakes him, "Nico?"

"lemmealone. 'mtired. wannasleep." 

She hugs him to her, "You can't sleep! You've lost a lot of blood. Please... Stay with me Nico... Please.. Don't leave me alone. Please..." 

She shakily shifts him and grabs the hand that isn't covered in blood and holds her hand at his pulse, shaking. She tries with all her heart to call someone, call help the way Iris showed her, but her mind keeps going to the amount of blood surrounding him. She shakes and eventually wraps him in a blanket because his pulse is so slow. He's stopped responding to her. 

She runs out of the room, dress stained with blood. 

Prim runs into the parlor room, looking frightened, "Apollo! Nico.. he... It...blood." 

The defense attorney looks Prim over and puts his head in his hands, but forces himself to take a deep breath and then turns her around and gently puts his hands on her shoulders. She's tense and shaking underneath his hands. "Prim, count with me and breathe." 

She follows his instructions and when he stops feeling her trembling, he turns her back toward him.  
"Slowly now." 

"Nico's bleeding. I... I tried to keep him conscious, and I tried to call but...I was losing him and there was so much blood. I'm scared." 

Apollo looks at her, "Where is he?"

"Our room, wrapped in a blanket." 

"Do you want to come with me?" 

Prim shakes her head.  
Apollo smiles, "Go get Ray and send her up to your room. Then ask Iris to make you a cup of tea to calm your nerves and get a dress for you to borrow, this one needs to get soaked now or it'll stain. You had a shock...We'll get through this, Prim. I promise. This is one of Nico's challenges. I told you that he's not always very easy." 

A tear slides down Prim's cheek and Apollo reaches out a finger and swipes it away, "It's okay, Prim..." He hugs her. "I'll check in on you when I'm done taking care of Nico."

Prim nods. 

 

Apollo heads up to Nico's room. He goes to the cabinet and pulls out Nico's emergency kit, and washes the wounds clean and stitches the ones he thinks he can manage the way Klavier taught him (he leaves a few of the deeper ones for Ray to take care of). Ray comes in and transports them downstairs after appraising Apollo's start on the stitching. She hooks him up to machines and stitches the rest of the deeper cuts and then tells Apollo they'll have to wait a bit until he recovers. 

Apollo nods, "Where's Prim?"

"In my office with a cup of tea in a dress borrowed from Vitore." 

"Can I sit with her? She was really shaken up."

Ray nods, "Yeah. Iris was helping her ground her energies. She's very high-strung. I'll come back when I'm finished with documentation and maybe we can talk?"

Apollo nods, "Sure, though I don't know what's going on... He seemed to be doing so well..." 

Ray frowns but shrugs, "Sometimes episodes happen, Apollo. It might not have a solid reason."


End file.
